


A Long Expected Party

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	A Long Expected Party

Merry had to slide sideways past the pile of packages in the hall as he entered Great Smials. He looked around, and saw the curly head of his cousin.

Pippin saw him and his face broke into a huge beam. Merry's heart lifted, as it always did when he saw the lad, and he rushed forwards.

"Is this all for Everard?" he asked, eyeing the clutter.

Pip nodded. "Most of Tookborough is invited. I'm so glad you could come too."

Merry moved closer to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "So am I," he whispered into his hair.


End file.
